


It Is All Fault Of Lady Gaga and that Cherry Girl!

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alejandro's video, Inspired by Music, John's kink is red stilettos, M/M, Madonna and Lady Gaga are at fault, Music got stuck on your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madonna and Lady Gaga apparently had the same troublesome magic spell of him. Every single theme they sing that he heard was immediately stuck in his head, but that was not all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is All Fault Of Lady Gaga and that Cherry Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Prompt of watsons_woes #23: Earworm :  
>  We've all had music get stuck in our heads. Now do the same to a character in your story.
> 
>  
> 
> **Beta:** by my amazing friend and writer MildredandBobbin

John was tired and his head hurt a little. The new nurse at the clinic, a petite blond, very young and nice, Cherry was imposing Lady Gaga on the entire Clinic every time she had the opportunity. John was not and old grumpy bloke, he could appreciate a good music for dancing, also he could appreciate the not so subtle message the singer was conveying in her songs about a more open society, the singer was like a renewal of Madonna in her beginning. John remembered when he was a teenager and everybody was under her spell. And even if had not liked her music so much, it was good for dancing when he was old enough for it, and the message about a more open society in every sense of the word was good, too.

 

But both of these women posed the same terrible problem for John:

 

First of all, He didn't like particularly the music so much. He was more for rock music and the occasional post punk.

 

Second Madonna and Lady Gaga apparently had the same troublesome magic spell on him. Every single theme they sang that he heard was immediately stuck in his head, for at least two weeks after the song was out of his ears' reach.

 

He had been ecstatic when Madonna left his brain alone starting in 2000, he didn't know if the military had to do with it, or maybe Madonna was losing her touch. But he only had to put his feet on the plain back when he found himself taken over by the Gaga diva.

 

He was happy in general because living with Sherlock Holmes meant he never had to listen Madonna or Lady Gaga unless he was in a club, and there he would be thankful, because it was good music to dance, and he really like to dance, especially with a good partner, but the aftermath was at least two days of the bloody song in his head and even caught himself singing in the shower; “Bad Romance” or you are a “Monster in my bed” was not as good as you think when a certain Consultant detective could catch you and laughed at you for a week, seriously.

 

So Cherry was not appreciated in the least. Now John had caught himself singing “Alejandro” while on the cab with Sherlock, and he had asked if he was his new boyfriend for God's sake. 

 

The worst part of this affair went like this. John was looking for his laptop and finally found it on Sherlock's bed, with the Internet browser open in YouTube. He was obviously curious and the laptop was his anyway, so he looked into it and it was the video of “AleJandro” that he hadn't watched until then. And that was the start of his hell.

 

There it was a lot of almost naked blokes all of their bodies looking like one he knew more that he did want to, white as marble and with those endless legs and stilettos, red stilettos!

 

John stupid mind supplied all the other information, the curls, the eyes, the cupid lips and he was lost.

 

Now every time he saw Sherlock , he saw him partially naked with red stilettos and when he close his eyes he saw him moving on a bed with his hands tied up and John over him with the riding crop on his body or with John on top of him, and with Lady Gaga as the back of his mind. In last night's dream the singer herself was encouraging him to spank him, John had never woke up so hard in his life.

 

John knew he was dead, how many time would take the great git to add one plus one. Also was he becoming gay now? Bi-Sexual? Sherlocksexual?

 

John Hamish Watson was totally doom and it was all fault of Lady Gaga!


End file.
